


通訊錄裡的Q（dnkbdn前提mob巴納）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, ntr, 丹跟巴納的性癖都不太OK, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: 奇巴納的手機裡存著一個神祕的電話號碼。一個趁他喝醉時撿屍還操了他屁股的陌生人的電話號碼。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 通訊錄裡的Q

**Author's Note:**

> # 同軸逆dnkb前提的抹布kb，ch.2是dnkb的一點點後話  
> # %%要戴套，安全性行為很重要；衛生很重要，%%前後要記得洗澡  
> # 害惡夫夫

奇巴納張開眼睛的時候，Q已經把半根陰莖塞進他的屁股裡了。  
「呼……奇巴納先生……」Q的喘氣聲很重，渾身散發中年男性特有的體臭，滿頭大汗時不時沿著雜亂的頭髮滴下。  
「等等……我剛剛……這裡……你……是誰？」奇巴納困惑而疲憊地眨了眨眼睛，迷茫的視線到處游移——不熟悉的房間，幾乎全裸的自己，以及兩人身體連接的地方。  
「全怪奇巴納先生、呼……出現在『那種』酒吧裡啊，這不是我的錯喔？奇巴納先生其實也是想尋求刺激才來的吧，畢竟——」Q的手指隔著奇巴納的內褲磨蹭數下，然後將那個頗有份量的肉物拉出褲頭握在手中，「居然還穿著這種、呼呼⋯⋯後空內褲，其實已經等不及要被疼愛了吧？」  
「等……你在做什麼、出去……啊——啊嗯……」奇巴納的表情仍然十分混亂，他情急之下伸出手想推開Q，但使不上力的反抗讓整個動作只剩下欲拒還迎的味道。Q見對方一時無法對自己產生威脅，原本心中浮現的一絲緊張也煙消雲散。  
「我知道，我知道的喔，奇巴納先生現在也很舒服對吧？你看，這邊都開始變硬了喔，我的屌讓奇巴納先生很舒服對吧？」Q用肥厚的手抓住奇巴納的陰莖撸動，惹得他驚叫著將身體往後撐，這下也讓腸道中碩大的肉柱跟著過量潤滑液退出了大半。Q著急地往前傾身，在僅剩龜頭還勾在穴口時一頂腰又把張揚的兇器送回了濕熱的洞穴。  
「咿——啊……放開我……好燙、不要、太大了……不要進……啊——……」Q懲罰性質地用拇指指甲在奇巴納的馬眼上戳刺了幾下，配合下身緩慢抽插的動作，奇巴納被迫大開的雙腿開始劇烈顫抖，在過度的刺激下他只能夾緊對方肥贅的腰來分散快感。  
「嘿嘿。如你所見，我長相普普通通，身高和身材也是……這樣子，所以唯一能夠誇耀的就是這邊了……呼呼、我剛剛還在擔心奇巴納先生會不會吃不下我的東西的呢，不過我在幫你潤滑的時候就發現了，你的洞口這裡居然、嘿嘿、是很漂亮的縱型喔。已經吃屌吃得很習慣了吧？」  
Q邊說邊使勁扶著龐大而猙獰的肉杵往內搗，或許是潤滑劑的用量太大，又或許是奇巴納的身體確實已經習於取悅男性，插入的過程通順到讓Q嘖嘖稱歎，  
「哼嗯……也是呢，你跟丹帝先生結婚的消息可是在去年轟動整個迦勒爾的大新聞。你們的婚後生活一定很和睦吧？我一插進來就知道了，這邊又緊又溫暖，卻完全沒有排斥我的意思喔？奇巴納先生的身體已經隨時準備好要被男人插入了對吧？真羨慕丹帝先生，可以隨時用到這麼騷的屁股……哎、你——、別突然夾這麼用力啊，提到丹帝先生讓你興奮起來了嗎？」  
Q伸手抓住奇巴納的左手掌心，提到嘴邊後刻意在他戴著婚戒的無名指上吮舔了一口。忠貞的象徵受此污辱，奇巴納忍不住渾身發抖，但他卻無法否認一股異樣的快感正從腸道深處直竄進四肢百骸，只怕再磨蹭下去，他連拒絕的意志也要喪失了。  
「啊啊⋯⋯真是太爽了。沒關係的，奇巴納先生，只要我們兩人都不說出去，呼、就不會被發現了，為什麼要抗拒——」

【有您的來電洛托！】

電子音響起。Q被突然的聲響嚇到全身僵直，慌張地來回張望數秒後才發現是奇巴納的來電通知。  
「嗯⋯⋯怎麼⋯⋯停——啊⋯⋯」  
「媽的，到底是誰大半夜的打電話啊？」他惱羞成怒地從被拋在床角的牛仔褲中掏出仍然在響鈴的洛托姆手機，只想趕快停止那刺耳的通知聲，「嘴上說不想要身體倒是很誠實嘛？我不過停一下下就扭起腰來了，小婊子安份點啊，把你手機關掉之後就⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯？」  
按下按鍵前，螢幕上顯示的名字讓他歹念頓生。  
「哎呀……這……是你最愛的丹帝打來的呢。」  
「……？丹帝……？等等，現在不要——」  
「不要？奇巴納先生，這麼晚的時間沒回家又不接電話，要是被丈夫懷疑出軌了怎麼辦？」  
Q歪笑著按下通話鍵，然後將手機擺到奇巴納耳邊。於此同時，粗大的肉棒開始緩慢地在奇巴納不知不覺大張的腿間進出。  
「啊、你敢⋯⋯別⋯⋯」  
『喂？奇巴納，現在已經凌晨一點了，你什麼時候才會到家？』  
「唔、丹帝……唔嗯嗯……」熟悉的聲音在耳畔響起，奇巴納的腸道像是被制約訓練過般狠狠抽搐了幾下。  
『……你喝醉了嗎？那邊訊號不太好？我聽不清楚。』  
「啊嗯、沒事……今天不會回家、本大爺喝得太多、嗯嗯……明天早上就會回家了，抱歉、咿——」  
奇巴納突然張大雙眼，Q趁著他講話將陰莖拔出一半又狠狠插進深處，他根本來不及用手背摀住拔高的浪叫。  
『奇巴納？怎麼了嗎？你真的還好嗎？如果你喝醉的話我也可以去接你的……』  
「不用……等、我的手機……別、不要——」  
Q將手機從奇巴納耳邊移開，然後將螢幕對著他，肥短的手指移動到視訊通話的圖示上。  
「嘻嘻……別客氣啊，你這麼飢渴的樣子，當然要讓丈夫好好看看吧？」Q邊喘邊笑著，不顧奇巴納被頂到無力的掙扎，毫不猶豫地按下了視訊通話。  
「不——不要、等等……」  
『奇巴納？你還在嗎？剛剛講話的聲音是⋯⋯？你真的不需要我——……你……這是……』  
奇巴納的身體不住顫抖，他的視線鎖在眼前的螢幕上，流淌著唾液的嘴微張著。然而在他能夠說出任何解釋的話前，Q用空著的手抓住他的腰大力抽插起來。  
「丹帝、唔、丹帝——本大爺……嗯嗯……啊、這……」粗長的肉棒將奇巴納的理智和語句衝撞到破碎不堪，他的眼眶開始浮起不知是羞愧還是快樂的淚水，螢幕另一邊的丹帝似乎著急地說了什麼，但Q飛快地關掉了手機的聲音，奇巴納泛淚的眼只能看見他最熟悉的金色眼眸仍然直直望向自己。  
「呼、呼呼，奇巴納先生、舒服嗎？」Q笑得很歡，嚴重出汗的臉被笑容牽動到扭曲，他一想到自己正在奇巴納的伴侶眼前享用這具被徹底開發過的身體，背德的刺激便讓他兩腿間的肉物又脹了一圈。  
「你、嗚……唔、這種、一點都不……哈啊、啊啊……」奇巴納咬牙苦忍，但連自己都沒發覺被歡快填滿的身體已經誠實地迎合起對方的進攻。  
「騙人可不好喔？呼、嘻嘻，怎麼能連自己的丈夫都騙呢？你看，你都舒服到把腿夾在我腰上了喔？」Q將鏡頭對準兩人的交合處，體液和潤滑液在激烈碰撞中四處飛濺，有幾滴甚至糊上了手機螢幕。而躺在床上的奇巴納咬著下唇不再開口，似乎是害怕自己一鬆口就要發出愉悅的聲音，然而弓起的腰和蜷縮的腳趾已經出賣了他沉浸在性愛中無法自拔的事實。  
「不是騙人的話，你就大聲說給丈夫聽吧？畢竟是在酒吧遇到的路人嘛？怎麼會比丈夫的屌香呢？嗯？」  
「……不……嗯嗯、哈、嗯啊、一點都、不……」奇巴納艱難地控制著自己的咬字，身軀仍然在快感的浪潮中載浮載沉，紅透的臉頰和淚水根本遮掩不住漸漸渙散的眼神，「一點……都、嗯、不、不舒……嗯啊，嗯——」  
他的腿收緊又鬆脫，然後終於沒有再鬆脫過。  
「……不、嗚——丹帝……對、啊……對不起、啊啊——可是……好、舒服、哈、啊啊啊——」他情慾畢露的視線仍然望向螢幕中的丹帝，以及丹帝左手無名指上那環與自己成雙成對、閃著微弱銀光的婚戒。但原本還留在臉上的一絲堅忍終於在一次過深的進入後完全消失了。「這個、好大……頂到我、嗯……這麼深的地方、哈啊、舒、好舒服、繼續……繼續幹我、嗯——哈啊、啊——」  
「哈、哈哈哈！真是傑作啊，奇巴納先生！前面都開始流水了，被最愛的丈夫看到出軌現場讓你這麼興奮嗎？你的穴現在吸我的大屌吸得這麼賣力，把腿張開讓他看更清楚點啊？真是淫亂到沒救的婊子呢！」  
奇巴納大概是真的被操飛了理智，竟然順從地用手抓著自己的大腿往兩側用力打開，腰部也迎合Q的動作大幅度晃動著。  
「嗯、被丹帝……看到……哈啊、看到我這樣……啊啊、嗯、淫亂的樣子……啊、啊嗯……」  
「怎麼樣！再叫大聲點啊！」Q哈哈大笑：「一個人穿著後空內褲跑來酒吧喝到爛醉，是不是無能的丈夫沒辦法滿足你貪心的小穴啊？老公的雞巴能把你操得這麼爽嗎？啊？賤婊子更愛陌生人的大屌對唔！」自得其樂的話聲忽止，張狂的笑容僵在臉上。Q首先感受到的是臉部傳來的不明劇痛，他混亂而惶恐地往下看去，視線中是一隻將自己整張下半臉抓住的、青筋暴起的手。  
「——……哼——？呵呵，你在開玩笑嗎？你這頭發情公豬的髒屌哪有資格跟丹帝比啊？」  
……  
……嗯？  
Q整個人呆愣住了，對方冰冷的語調彷彿剛剛兩人的汗淚交織的激烈交和都是他自己的幻覺一樣。明明臉上紅潮未退，湖藍色的眼瞳卻尖銳得嚇人。  
「啊——……你是不是誤會什麼了？」奇巴納看他一臉呆滯，有些煩躁地撓了撓後頸。  
「本大爺只是稍微配合你這頭公豬一下，別擅自囂張起來啊。」  
……嗯？  
「一走進店裡，你就用那種明顯到不行的猥褻表情盯著我看，以為沒被發現嗎？也不過是本大爺今晚剛好有那個意思，上廁所的時候剛好看到你有根不錯的東西，你也剛好大膽到把假裝喝醉的我帶回家。別因為這種湊巧就把自己看得太特別，好嗎？」  
……？  
Q臉上青筋爆露，被恥笑的羞赧與憤怒直接沖昏了他的腦袋，他將手機使力往旁邊一扔。  
「啊、啊啊？你他媽的什麼首席道館訓練家就自以為很了不起了吧？你敢小看我、敢小看我——」  
奇巴納對他的怒火毫無反應，反而側頭對啟動了自動浮游的安全機制的洛托姆手機拋出一個讚許的眼神。  
「……嗯哼？跟在酒吧把毫無防備喝醉的人帶回家強姦的罪犯比起來，本大爺要了不起多了吧？」  
「你……你、你！」Q的臉脹紅到了極限，齜牙裂嘴地瞪著奇巴納卻已經氣到講不出話來，他乘著這股無處發洩的暴怒，一抬手就往對方臉上搧了一巴掌。  
這下巴掌是Q毫無保留的全力，然而就在他的手要碰到對方臉頰的前一刻，奇巴納輕易抓住了他的手腕。  
Q雙目圓睜，又摧了更多力氣下去，被抓住的手卻像是被鋼鎖拴緊一樣紋絲不動。  
「真難看啊，公豬。」奇巴納冷笑著朝對方呸了口口水，同時用剛剛纏在對方身上的小腿在他腰間踢了一腳，「明明只有這邊的能力比平均值優秀一點，有點自知之……啊、你——你、等——哈……」  
Q突然使盡全力將奇巴納的身體整個拉起，訕笑的聲音戛然而止，沒說完的語句化作甜膩的喘聲。兩人上下翻轉，在這個近似騎乘的體位下奇巴納自己的重量將Q的陰莖硬是帶進了更深的地方，他的身體受刑般被穿刺在巨大的肉杵上不停痙攣，完全勃起的陰莖也流出大量濕滑的前列腺液。嶄新的刺激讓奇巴納爽得直翻白眼時，Q完全沒有要等他適應的意思，直接大幅擺動起自己的腰。  
「啊、啊、太深——太快了，不——等、嗯、等等、」奇巴納毫不掩飾地仰頭呻吟，已經被用力抽插到酥麻的後穴仍然將百分之百的快感傳遍全身，而Q的肉棒一次比一次更用力地挺入，彷彿還打算拓展進更深的地方。  
「哈啊？誰管你啊！」Q惡狠狠地從側邊搧了一下把自己咬的死緊的屁股。隨著上面傳來的驚呼，包裹他的肉壁突然激烈地收縮抽搐，Q見狀忍不住朝對方紅腫的臀瓣更加用力地搧了幾下，每下都換來奇巴納越發高亢的呻吟，剛剛才被踐踏的自尊立刻膨脹回來。  
「繼續叫啊！要哭出來也可以喔？淫亂的婊子，現在被骯髒的發情公豬屌操到搖屁股淫叫的是誰啊？」  
「嗚、啊……是我、我——啊啊……那裡……咿——不行了、好棒、再快一點——啊啊，就是那裡——」  
「操！你在自嗨什麼、啊！給我說出來，你的小騷穴現在想要的是誰的屌啊！」  
「嗯……嗯、我想要，我想、啊嗯——啊啊、我想要你的屌，啊、要去、好爽——要去了——」  
「真的嗎？不是丹帝而是我這頭公豬嗎？啊？啊？你不說清楚誰聽的懂啊！」  
「不是丹、丹帝，嗯啊、我的……我的小騷穴想、想要發情的公豬屌、好爽，啊、快點、快、啊啊——」  
肉體碰撞的聲響越來越頻繁，已經被操到雙腿痠軟的奇巴納只能環抱住Q的肩膀，他將整個上半身掛在對方臉上，卻沒注意到這個姿勢正好將自己的胸口送到對方粗喘熱氣的嘴邊。Q怎麼可能放過這個機會，馬上湊近用力吮吸眼前早已興奮充血的乳頭。上下交疊的快感吞噬了奇巴納的理智，他將Q的頭壓向自己，忙不迭地想繼續把被舔濕的乳尖往對方唾液溢流的嘴裡送。  
「要、咿、好爽——不行了、真的、要去了、用力、嗯啊——再用力點幹我、幹、嗯嗯——」  
「唔、你這……淫蕩的賤貨……呼、夾的我好爽、呼嗯嗯……」Q緊緊抓住奇巴納的屁股。那貪婪的肉穴不斷收縮絞緊自己滾燙腫脹的陰莖，比自己撸管時的爽度高了不只一點半點。他大吼著把陰莖抽出大半又狠撞回去，幾下抽送後濃稠的精液全數射進了奇巴納的肚子裡。  
「我要射了、媽的，好爽、都、都給你吧！給我好好吃下去啊，這可是、你最愛的公豬精子啊！」  
「嗯嗯、我要……啊——給我……啊、好熱、都射進來了、肚子裡好、好——嗯嗯、嗯啊啊啊——」

射精的解放感過後，大量運動的疲憊和痠痛讓Q脫力地躺倒，垂軟的陰莖順勢從仍在開合的後穴中滑了出來。他的胸口起伏得非常厲害，過多的出汗量和擂鼓般的心跳聲都表明了他短時間內恐怕連站立都有困難。  
睡意漸生時，一個黑影籠罩在Q快閉上的眼前。  
「……嘿，不錯啊，本大爺果然沒看走眼。」奇巴納跨在Q腰間，修長的手指在對方胸口游移，「不過才射了一次就想休息，不會太冷淡了嗎？」  
「呼……我、我不行了……」Q面露懼色地想抽離自己的身體，但不論他怎麼嘗試都無法解開奇巴納的壓制，此時對方的手已經摸索到他的腿間，Q無計可施，只能拚命求饒。  
「拜託、不要……我真的不行了，我已經完全動不了了……」  
「哈？剛剛的氣勢呢？明明是發情的公豬卻連播種都做不好嗎？」  
「不要、不要碰……嗚嗚，好難受……」  
奇巴納長嘆一口氣，隨即不以為然地笑道：「……呵，也是。這部分也是……本大爺從最開始就沒看走眼。」他傾身靠在Q身上，兩人的胸膛親暱地貼合，就在Q甚至懷疑奇巴納要吻他時，一隻精壯的手臂抵住了他的喉頭。  
「聽好，今晚發生的事是我們之間的祕密，懂嗎？」奇巴納瞇起眼睛，隱隱露出的尖牙和手上加重的力道表明了這是赤裸裸的威嚇。Q全身直發抖冒汗，氣管上的壓迫不至於讓他無法呼吸，但打顫的唇齒根本無法吐出完整的詞句。奇巴納只好鬆開手，然後在他涕淚縱橫的臉上拍了兩下。  
「回話。」「……嗚咿——是、是，我知道，我明白了，奇巴納先生……」  
奇巴納微微一笑，兇惡的眼神卻絲毫沒有緩和，壓在Q頸上的手轉而狠狠掐住他的臉頰。  
「『奇巴納大人』。」「咿——奇……我明白了，奇巴納大人。」「很好。」  
露出滿意的表情，奇巴納也不管Q仍然縮在床邊發抖，直接撿起散落四處的衣服慢條斯理地穿上。彎腰拉上內褲時一道濃稠的白濁剛好順著他的大腿內側流下來，他卻毫不遲疑地繼續套上外褲——奇巴納忍不住嘴角上揚，他已經等不及要看丹帝發現他屁股夾著別人的精液回家時的反應了。  
著裝完畢後的奇巴納打手勢招回懸浮在空中的手機，才發現剛才被開啟的視訊通話仍在持續，他背著Q對鏡頭吐舌一笑，才將通話掛斷。  
「對了，麻煩一下，」  
似乎沒預期到奇巴納還會向自己搭話，Q嚇到整個人從床上跳了起來。  
「是，請問還有什麼、還有什……奇巴納先、不……奇巴納大人。」Q口齒不清地回道，他滿臉惶恐地看著洛托姆手機在奇巴納的指示下晃悠到自己眼前，螢幕上顯示的卻是輸入聯絡人資料的畫面。  
「這……這是什麼——」Q原本已經乾了的眼眶又充滿淚水，心中為自己一時精蟲上腦的行為更是後悔得不能再後悔。他看向奇巴納一如往常的溫和微笑，無法想像自己會被用什麼手段報復。  
「把姓名電話給我。」  
「為、為什——嗚……你想要做、嗚嗚……咿……」  
「嗯？」奇巴納有點不耐煩地挑起眉，Q哪敢再回嘴，只能老老實實地將自己的資料輸入。有一瞬間他還盤算用假資料蒙混過去，但以奇巴納身為首席道館訓練家的政治影響力和人脈，恐怕要查出他的身分是易如反掌。要是被對方發現他的欺騙行為，那時的後果才不堪設想。  
「Q嗎？」奇巴納取回手機後，又在備註欄上輸入了一些文字才保存資料。  
「奇巴納大人！對、對不起……拜託，拜託請你原諒我……」  
「……噗哈！」奇巴納盯著他害怕到極點的樣子，終於收起兇惡的眼神，他大笑出聲：「別搞得像是本大爺在欺負你啊，只是跟你要個電話，有這麼恐怖嗎？」  
「……那，那為什麼要——」  
「本大爺想交你這個『朋友』，有這麼難懂嗎？」  
奇巴納將手機靠在唇邊，煽惑地勾起笑。  
「下次還會陪『我們』一起玩吧？Q？」


	2. Q的後話

奇巴納一回到家，就被衝出來迎接的丹帝扛在肩上一路帶到臥室。  
「哈哈，你怎麼還沒睡啊，達令——」  
「怎麼可能睡得著啊！」丹帝把奇巴納壓在床上，因為熬夜而充血的雙眼直瞪著他，「吶，奇巴納，可以吧？我想…………唔！」  
奇巴納攬著他的肩膀深深一吻堵住了他的懇求，兩人的舌頭很快地交纏在一起，唾液在換氣的空擋沿著奇巴納的下顎流淌。  
丹帝一反常態，毫無培養氣氛的耐心。雖然沒有打斷奇巴納的索吻，雙手卻飛快地伸進對方的褲子裡，摸向潮濕不堪的股縫，然後全身僵直了一瞬。奇巴納才想起自己特意為丹帝留下的「禮物」，他稍微退開，果不其然對方的眼神像是要把自己活活燒穿一個洞一樣暴戾。  
「⋯⋯你真敢這樣回家啊。」  
「這是你的工作啊，達令——」奇巴納吐出舌頭，「我等著你用龜頭把我肚子裡的精液都刮出來呢？」  
「……壞心眼。」丹帝嘴角抽動，漏出幾聲不知是憤怒還是莞爾的哼笑。  
「居然想把這麼棒的老公交給別人操，是誰比較壞心眼啊？」  
「你還不是玩得很開心。」  
「誰叫你要用那麼飢渴的眼神看我，」奇巴納撩起對方額前的散髮，輕笑道：「哎，你眼睜睜看著老公的騷屁股被別人爽幹，卻只能可憐兮兮地邊流口水邊自慰……一想到這個，本大爺就硬到不行。」他湊到對方耳邊，溫柔的低音暖暖地吹在他耳畔。  
「……不過，我的身體果然已經沒辦法被其他人滿足了呢。」  
丹帝用力咽下一口唾沫，顯然這句諂媚的效果相當不錯。  
「明明身上都是別人的味道，你——」「讓你很興奮嗎？」  
奇巴納將膝蓋抬起，剛碰到丹帝腿間濕透的布料，就被牢牢抓住大腿無法動彈。丹帝迅速而焦急地扯下兩人的褲子，怒張的性慾直逼柔軟誘人的孔洞。  
「⋯⋯可能有點興奮過頭也說不定。」丹帝往手上吐了一口唾沫，在陰莖上胡亂塗抹後就要挺腰插入。兩人同樣情熱的視線在空中交會，他們深知對方現在需要的不是溫和的前戲，而是能快則快的激烈交合。儘管如此，奇巴納還是被丹帝難得的失控逗笑了。  
「本大爺期待你的『懲罰』很久囉，別讓我失望啊，丹帝。」「真敢說啊，你就算哭著求饒我也不會停下來的。」「哼，興奮成這樣，先擔心自己不要太早洩吧。」

誰叫他太愛他，他又太愛他了呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一點蛇足設定：
> 
> 丹帝：（肉體上的）被NTR癖。看到奇巴納和別人做愛會惱怒但也會很興奮。因為知道奇巴納精神上絕對不會出軌，所以對於對方的性生活並不是特別在意。  
> 奇巴納：節操0，只要感覺對了有爽到跟誰都OK的雙插頭。因為對丹帝的愛太沉重了所以丹帝想要的都會配合。
> 
> 1\. 奇巴納去酒吧引誘人上鉤是為了滿足丹帝的性癖，但這次剛好有物色到不錯的人選所以有爽到，這波很賺  
> 2\. 丹帝打電話的時間是算好的，奇巴納跟Q在做愛的時候他就邊看實況邊自慰  
> 3\. 丹帝沒有來接奇巴納是奇巴納答應他去釣人的條件，因為他覺得故意留丹帝在家裡乾著急挺爽的  
> 4\. 兩個人的占有慾都太強了，結果只能用這種完全反其道而行的方法來發洩


End file.
